The Fight of Their Lives
by Kyuubi685
Summary: This is a story about the final fight between Sasuke and Itachi, Jiraiya and Tsunade versus Kabuto and Orochimaru and Sakura, Naruto and the rest of the Konoha ninja fighting the Akatsuki.
1. Konoha Reunited

Naruto: The Fight of Their Lives, and the Aftermath.

Chapter 1: Konoha Reunited

Yamato had left Sakura and Naruto to find Sasuke has he was called back to Konoha for an emergency. As Naruto and Sakura were getting closer to Orochimaru's hideout, they were joined by the other Konoha ninja. They all said they wanted to help them find Sasuke. Just then an explosion that came out of no where exploded part of the forest they were in. Deidara revealed himself along side Itachi and Kisame. They said they were here for the kyuubi and that he wasn't going to get away. Deidara then lit another piece of his clay that exploded immediately. Meanwhile, Sasuke came out onto the hideout's balcony to see the explosion. Using the scope on the balcony he peered into it looking at the direction of the explosion to see that Itachi was there. With his blood boiling, Sasuke ran towards the explosion he saw from Orochimaru's hideout and found out that his dear brother was fighting with his best friend. Sasuke was about to run out but was stopped by Kabuto. "Where do you think you're going Sasuke?" "I'm going to kill my brother!" With that remark, Sasuke used a fire technique that Kabuto had never seen and disappeared. Kabuto immediately went to Orochimaru and Orochimaru told Kabuto that they will be heading to the battlefield as well.

Naruto was being wiped out by not Itachi alone, but the rest of the Akatsuki as well. He decided he needed to help him but also didn't want to at the same time. From a distance he saw that Naruto had brought along friends and allies from Konoha, he saw Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and even Sakura. In his disbelief that he saw everyone fighting for their lives against these monsters, in his anger for his brother, he knew it was time to settle things once and for all.

"Naruto, watch out behind you" shouted Lee as he came into kick Kisame in the face with a Konoha whirlwind attack. Kisame said he hated little brats who didn't know their place and used Samehada to crush open the ground with a single strike. "Thanks bushy brows, I owe you one" Naruto said to Lee. "Don't you think it's about time that you called me by my real name, Naruto?" Naruto smirked, "Fine sorry Lee, thanks for backing me up." Sakura shouted, "This isn't the time boys!" "Sorry!" the two idiots replied. Kisame attacked using a water style jutsu in which Hinata blocked using her Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou as a defense mechanism and allowed Neji to get close enough to use his own Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou to blast through Kisame's tough skin. Kisame falls backwards but isn't taken out yet. Neji returns and thanks Hinata for the great defensive move she had developed.

Meanwhile, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Ino have to face off against Deidara. Deidara is quick to form her explosive clay and everyone scatters. Shikamaru tells Ino and Chouji to begin the formation but instead gets hit by a small clay bird that Deidara formed. Shino and Kiba decide that they should all regroup together and think of a plan to defeat them. Shikamaru agrees and the five of them quickly run to regroup with Naruto's group.

Itachi was face to face with his prey, Naruto. He said that he was the last one of the tailed beast that needed to be captured and asked Naruto to come so they can get it over with. Naruto refused to let what happened to Gaara happen to him, with that Naruto began to transform into the two tailed kyuubi. Itachi amazed by the power of the kyuubi took his distance away from Naruto. Sakura called out to Naruto reminding him that if he wanted to save Sasuke, he had to use his own powers and not the kyuubi's. Naruto stepped back out from using the kyuubi's power and returned to normal. "Naruto, are you too scared to make your move? Are you afraid of the kyuubi? If you are…" "Shut up! Naruto said angrily, "Sakura's right, I should use my own power. The kyuubi and I may be one but his power is too dangerous for me to use right now." "That's too bad, Naruto, I wanted to see the full power of the kyuubi and wanted to know if it was worth dying for." "Die?" Naruto questioned. Itachi explained that with the first eight tailed beasts, the procedure is the same because the tailed beast's chakra merges together with the user at the beginning of implantation, that's why Gaara, for example was so powerful compared to the rest of you during the Chuunin exams. He and the Shukaku had merged together as one. But in your case, the kyuubi doesn't like to merge with his user and decides to be separate from the user. He'll help the user when needed because it is true that if the user dies, the tailed beast dies along with him. Itachi then explained why he said he would die saying that if he successfully extracts the power of the kyuubi and the container they have made doesn't hold the power; the kyuubi will attack anyone it sees as if it were alive again except it would only be a spirit. The kyuubi is the strongest one out of the tailed beasts and would be uncontrollable even for him and would die most certainly if faced with the real power of the kyuubi.

Naruto still refused to use the kyuubi's power and charged into an attack when Shino called out to Naruto saying they need to regroup and think of a plan. Everyone regrouped for the moment as did the Akatsuki members who were there. Kisame collected himself and Samehada while Deidara asked Itachi what they should do as they were the remaining three Akatsuki members. Itachi said they will each handle some of the brats and take them out using whatever they can. They will kill all of them except for Naruto who was still wanted by Akatsuki even if most of the members are dead.

Shikamaru devised a strategy that should work on Deidara figuring he only uses that clay from earlier; he should be an easy target. As for Kisame, Neji said his skin was a defense on its own and with that blade of his, he's even more powerful. Shikamaru said that Kisame relies on his sword for power and if they can get rid of that sword or even get it away from him, he'll have nothing left except his water techniques which are easy to dodge and counter. Lee then said that getting the sword away will be tough and reminded Neji of the time they went to save Gaara, that when Gai-sensei held the sword it cut him. Shikamaru said afterwards that it seems to only listen to Kisame and no one else; if they had a person who could hold it without getting hurt, it would be perfect. All the sudden, Ino said she can force Kisame to drop his sword and then everyone can attack. Shikamaru said it would be too dangerous for Ino but that would be a possible strategy.

Itachi, Kisame and Deidara began their hunt for the Konoha ninjas. As they were looking Shino had a bug spying for them and said that they were on the move. Shikamaru decided that they should try plan A and if that failed, immediately move up to plan B. The Konoha ninja agreed and separated. Team Kurenai came out of hiding to pursue Deidara; Team Gai came out to greet Kisame and Team Asuma with Team Kakashi came out to meet with Itachi.

"What do you suppose you plan on doing, Naruto? All you Konoha bugs plan to take us, the Akatsuki on and plan on winning? That's very doubtful for people at your level of strength. Even in teams, Deidara can single handedly take all of you out except for maybe you Naruto." "We'll just have to try to kill you then, Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame. We Konoha ninja have the will of fire and will not back down from a fight, we will defeat you!" "Itachi, I want to play with them. I have more than enough power to get by these fools" Deidara declared. "Fine, they're yours Deidara; Kisame and I will stand back and watch."

Deidara formed clay birds which separated in mid-air to form a cage around the Konoha ninja, Deidara told them that if they moved, he'll blow them to pieces. Shikamaru tried to use his kage mane no jutsu but it was stopped at the cage border. Surprised by that attempt, everyone used their own techniques to try to break free but all of them were stopped, even another explosive from Tenten didn't work. Deidara said he had enough fun watching them and it was time for them to go boom. At that moment, Deidara set off the explosive cage and KABOOM! The huge explosive cage blew everything around it and in it to bits.

Deidara said he wanted more fun and went to check if they're bodies perished with the explosion. After the smoke cleared, it seemed that everyone did die until Deidara saw another cage like object, made of sand! "Gaara!" After being called out, Gaara, the Kazekage of the hidden village of sand made his entrance. He released his sand to reveal that he used it to protect the Konoha ninja from the explosion. "Naruto, take care of the other two; I want my revenge against this guy" Gaara said. "Gaara, we should help you on this one, last time you were beaten" Naruto replied. "I was beaten because I was concerned for the safety of the Hidden village of sand, but this time there is nothing here for me to protect personally like my people who look up to me; this time I can release my full power!" Naruto smirked when he heard Gaara's answer and told everyone that they will leave Gaara alone on this one and we will take care of Kisame and Itachi.

The Konoha ninja agreed and scattered to meet with Itachi and Kisame. Kisame greeted them all with a water jutsu which separated them even more. Itachi said that he'll take care of Naruto and the rest is up to you Kisame. Kisame agreed with Itachi and saw that his preys were pretty separated apart due to his jutsu. Itachi went after Naruto seeing that Naruto was shaking off some water from his clothes. Naruto then noticed that Itachi was standing right about him when out of no where, Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! A huge fireball struck the ground and Itachi turned his vision to his left where he saw a true opponent; Uchiha Sasuke! Naruto was in shock to see Sasuke again and called out to him but there was no reply. "Naruto, you know my goal is to kill this bastard, and if you interfere, I'll take you out as well!" Naruto realized that he was no longer the same Sasuke he knew but also knew that he wouldn't back out from his words. "Sasuke, I was just having some fun here with Naruto, but now that you're here, I might as well find out if you got any stronger since the last time we met."

A/N: Itachi versus Sasuke, Uchiha versus Uchiha, Sharingan versus Sharingan, who will win? Does Sasuke have new tricks up his sleeve? Will Sasuke succeed in his goal to kill his brother? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Brotherly Love NOT!

Chapter 2: Brotherly Love…NOT!

"Orochimaru-sama, what do you suppose we do now? Sasuke has left after Itachi and now I'm sensing two people after us and it isn't Naruto." "Kabuto, think carefully, if it isn't Naruto-kun who is chasing us, who else would try?" Kabuto realized that the other Sannin in Konoha legends were the ones chasing them, after all, no one else wanted Orochimaru dead besides the Sandaime Hokage and he's been dead for years now. "Jiraiya and Tsunade then?" "Indeed, no one else has enough strength to take me down besides those two. Kabuto, we're going to fight them and finish this no matter what it takes." "Yes Sir!" Kabuto has stated boldly.

Elsewhere, Sasuke and his brother meet for the first time in three years. "Naruto, this is my fight, I told you before if you interfere, I'll kill you too. So in other words that you can understand, get the hell out of here!" Naruto's smirked, "Sasuke, I still promised Sakura that I wouldn't let Orochimaru have you, so I guess you better know that Orochimaru trained you so that he can take over your body using his soul transfer technique." "I know; if I survive after killing my brother, he can do whatever he wants with this body, I would have fulfilled my destiny and that's all I care about!" "Sasuke, you jerk, I trained to get stronger, to get you back and I'm not going to hand you over to Orochimaru, if I must, I'll take you on to save your body from him." Sasuke had a small smile on his face, "Naruto, you never told me why you would go so far to save me." Naruto simply replied, "Because, you're my best friend and a fellow Konoha ninja, we Konoha ninja stick together through thick and thin no matter what." Sasuke seemed overjoyed by his response and told Naruto that he knew Orochimaru's plans from the beginning and told Naruto that he used Orochimaru to gain power and new techniques, and that he was going to come after his brother, kill him and then challenge you to a fight to settle their differences. "I thought after I defeated you in battle again, I would return to Konoha knowing that I am stronger than you." Naruto grinned, "Sasuke, I'll make sure that I'm a good challenge and that you're welcomed back into Konoha with open arms. But anyways, I'll see you later Itachi, when you're dead!" Itachi had an angry look on his face but knew that it would be inevitable. Naruto left the battle field and Itachi stare coldly into his little brother's eyes.

"So it has come to this, Sasuke." Itachi said to his little brother as if he himself had been preparing for the fight against his brother. "Shut up." Sasuke replied. Sasuke always had the anger and hate for his brother but his true powers as an Uchiha were never brought out during his time in Konoha. He was held back because he was always told that revenge was not the right path until Orochimaru convinced him it was the true path for him. "I'm going to kill you today, Itachi" Sasuke said. "You can sure try, little brother, but you won't even lay a punch on me at your level; I know your skills and the power you have and it isn't even close to what I obtained throughout my entire life." Itachi was provoking his little brother to the point where he knew that Sasuke would lose himself and use the power of the curse seal given to him by Orochimaru. Meanwhile, Orochimaru and Kabuto had been stopped by those who Kabuto had predicted would come and stop them, the other two Legendary Sannin, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Sasuke charged right at Itachi and began using his taijutsu techniques on him but Itachi dodged every single attempted hit. Sasuke continued his attacks but none of them were landing on him. "I've had enough fun now, little brother, time for me to get serious!" Sasuke peered into Itachi's Sharingan to see that he was beginning to form the Mangekyou Sharingan and stood back as far as he could in order to avoid it for a while. Itachi realized that Sasuke had figured out that the Mangekyou Sharingan is a close combat technique and that if he kept his distance he would be safe for a short amount of time.

Sasuke asked, "Itachi, why aren't you coming after me yet? Do you think I have something I'm not showing you? You scanned my level to what you thought I was at, didn't you? Then if you want some of me, you better come at me first!" "Very well, I will!" Itachi teleported to Sasuke in a blink of an eye and was about to use the Tsukuyomi but felt something was wrong. Then Itachi realized he was in the world of the Tsukuyomi, but he thought it wasn't possible, the Mangekyou Sharingan is only given to those who have enough guts to kill their best friend just like he did. He thought Sasuke didn't kill Naruto since Naruto was still around fighting off the other members of the Akatsuki.

Within Tsukuyomi, Sasuke appeared before Itachi and decided to explain how he obtained the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan without killing Naruto or another friend while torturing Itachi with stabs of kunai over and over again. He explained saying that he found a different way of obtaining it, by constantly training his normal Sharingan abilities against Orochimaru's lackeys, he discovered that working hard and achieving the goal in mind was a more difficult but better way to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan. "The Mangekyou Sharingan that you have Itachi has exactly the same abilities but because you did it the easy way in killing a friend to obtain power for yourself, the Sharingan drains your chakra much more quickly than it does me. My goal to defeat you, my desire to kill you and the hard work it took to master the power of the Sharingan allowed me to obtain this Mangekyou Sharingan." With that Sasuke stabbed Itachi one more time before returning to the real world. Itachi fell to his knees in pain but got up soon after.

"Congratulations, little brother, on obtaining the true power of the Uchiha clan, but you are still below my level of fighting." Itachi still called Sasuke weak and pathetic and with that Sasuke charged in head on with a simple Chidori which was blocked by Itachi easily and just like three years earlier, Itachi trapped Sasuke in his own Tsukuyomi technique, showing him the death of their parents and now the death of him over and over again. Sasuke screamed and broke free using his own Mangekyou Sharingan. "It looks like you have also learned how to counter the Mangekyou Sharingan as well, I didn't expect you to use it but then you would have suffered a great deal more, right Sasuke? You've learned quite a bit from Orochimaru, huh?" "More than you think, Itachi!" and Sasuke unleashed the second ability of the Mangekyou Sharingan, the Amaterasu with that Itachi's Akatsuki outfit burned in the black flame's power and Itachi revealed he still wore his old ANBU uniform just like the day he killed the Uchiha clan. "Now, the real fight begins" Itachi said. Sasuke replied, "It's about time."

Meanwhile, the stare down between former teammates; Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade was taking place. Jiraiya stated that Orochimaru had gone too far when he convinced Sasuke to join his forces. Kabuto tried to defend his master but Orochimaru said all he did was place the curse mark on him, told him that he had the power he needed and the rest was Sasuke's decision. Tsunade said that Sasuke would have never left Konoha if he didn't tempt his anger for Itachi. Orochimaru then said that Sasuke would have come no matter what he did, saying that Sasuke is just like himself. Jiraiya decided the chit-chat was over and the fight between them will finish now!

A/N: Jiraiya and Tsunade have confronted their old foe and began their conquest to kill him, what will they use to defeat the supposedly immortal Orochimaru? Elsewhere, Sasuke revealed his new abilities to his brother and the real fight is about to begin? What else has Sasuke learned in the three years with Orochimaru? Does Itachi have any more secret techniques up his sleeve? Will Sasuke defeat his brother? Find out within the rest of the story!


	3. Legendary Sannin Fight, Deidara VS Gaara

Chapter 3: The Legendary Sannin duke it out! Deidara versus Gaara, Round Two!

Orochimaru stared at his former teammates with an evil grin on his face, giggling then laughing out loud. "You two expect to defeat me? The Sandaime Hokage couldn't do it…what makes you two think you can?" "Orochimaru, we will defeat you at the cost of our lives, Tsunade and I are sick and tired of your schemes to attack Konoha, even using our own ANBU forces against us, that was the worst." "Jiraiya is right! As the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, I personally will give the defeating blow to your sick a twisted heart!" "Hahaha! Now, enough with the talking, let's see what you two can really do, I wanted to attack you using Sasuke's body, but this will be of equal worth! Kabuto!" "Yes sir!" Kabuto replied his master. "I want you to take care of Tsunade, Jiraiya and I have a long history when it comes to us fighting." Kabuto understood his master's orders and replied, "Yes sir!" "Jiraiya, you heard him, I'll be okay, and you take care of Orochimaru" Tsunade shouted. "I understand" Jiraiya replied his teammate.

Jiraiya began his attack against his old teammate with a simple fire technique. Orochimaru easily dodged the attack and performed his own water technique to blast his old pal away. Jiraiya took the hit as he fell to the ground. Orochimaru was standing over him now and pulled out his sword he used on the third and stabbed Jiraiya, except Jiraiya had turned into mud using a simple earth style jutsu. Orochimaru stood kind of surprised that Jiraiya knew so many techniques and with that, he attempted to summon the one person who Jiraiya couldn't fight, the Yondaime Hokage. "Ninpou, Kuchiyose Edo Tensei." Jiraiya saw the technique and stopped the seals by using a paralysis jutsu on Orochimaru. "Jiraiya, this won't last very long, you know." "Of course I know! This is to stop you from summoning him to this fight; he doesn't need to be here nor does anyone else." "Fine then, I won't summon him. It wouldn't be fair if I had his powers on my side." "Orochimaru, you would go that far as to summon him, I'll definitely kill you."

Tsunade stood in front of her opponent, a crazy kid who thinks that he is favored by Orochimaru because of his ability to regenerate cells. "Tsunade-sama, I looked up to you since the day I learned medical ninjutsu, I was hoping that this day would come and it finally has" Kabuto said to his opponent. "Well then, shall I kill you quickly or slowly? Cause I should really be helping Jiraiya take care of Orochimaru." With that remark, Kabuto charged at his opponent with his chakra blade technique and attempted to cut parts of Tsunade's body. Tsunade easily dodged the hit as if they were nothing and punched Kabuto when there was an opening with her super strength. Tsunade charged in quickly at Kabuto to attack with her own chakra blade. Kabuto took the hit and regenerated the wounded area. "I've told you this before, I can regenerate my cell as if they were new; a chakra blade of that strength is nothing to me." "Then I guess I have to use a technique that I personally developed while being the Hokage of Konoha." Kabuto replied like he knew everything, "Show me!"

The fight with Jiraiya lasted much longer than Orochimaru expected it to. He thought Jiraiya hadn't changed at all, thinking he was still the idiot he knew so long ago. Jiraiya had used many techniques that Orochimaru didn't even know he could use but he didn't care as they were all easy to counter. Orochimaru had enough fun and decided to get some help. "Kuchiyose no jutsu" Orochimaru had summoned the great snake Manda to the field. Jiraiya had seen this and summoned his own friend to fight, "Kuchiyose no jutsu" and the frog boss rose out of the smoke. Manda had questioned Orochimaru for summoning him again to a troublesome situation but Orochimaru told him he needed some strength on his side and Jiraiya had gotten a lot better since the last time they fought. Manda demanded three hundred human sacrifices after they were done; Orochimaru simply replied that he'll get Kabuto to whip up something good for him to eat later. The frog boss again asked Jiraiya why he was there and said that he was getting too old for these kinds of fights. Jiraiya said this will be the last one as they were going to kill Orochimaru today and finish this once and for all.

Tsunade had tempted Kabuto and decided to show him her new technique that she personally developed. In awe, Kabuto saw that it was simply a combination of techniques, a combination of the chakra blade, a kunai, and elemental techniques. It was nothing special. "Tsunade-sama, is that your new technique? Because if it is, I've already figured out was you're going to do. First you're going to charge head on with the kunai as it has chakra flowing around it and is like a huge sword. Then you'll attempt to hit me and I'll regenerate, you'll continue to cut me and I'll continue to regenerate, it will be an endless cycle and is completely pointless! Hahaha." "You better not underestimate this technique, because there's more to it than meets the eye."

In other parts of the battlefield, Kisame was having too much fun playing blow the little ninjas up in the air, when all of the sudden he get's hit by Lee in the face and is send flying. Kiba and Akamaru had followed up with a Gatsuuga (Double Fang) as well as Shino sending swarms of bugs to attack Kisame. Kisame is getting pissed and activates a water jutsu never seen by the Konoha ninja; he summoned water out of nowhere as there weren't any sources of water nearby. The attack proved to work as it blasted Kiba, Akamaru and Shino away. Lee had stepped back and as Kisame was landing, he was caught by Shikamaru's kage mane no jutsu. Chouji followed up with multiple hits using the meat tank attack while Ino tried to use his manipulation but Kisame fought out of it. Tenten threw multiple bombs and weapons which cut Kisame barely; after the smoke from the bombs cleared, Neji attack again use the Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou technique and pierced Kisame's rough skin. Sakura then entered and used her super strength to punch Kisame down into the ground. Kisame was blasted downwards but soon stood up quickly. He told the little kiddies that play time was really over, with that he used another water jutsu which turned the ground into a huge lake. With Kisame balancing on top of the water, "Kuchiyose no jutsu" Kisame summoned the legendary shark from the hidden village of mist; and with everyone in the water, they were all its prey!

Deidara and Gaara had been fighting for quite some time now and they were evenly matched. Gaara used the surrounding rocks and crushed them to make more sand. Deidara was playing around making clay birds and bugs to attack Gaara but Gaara's sand shield protected him from the blasts. "Good for you Gaara, you dodged most of my bombs, but you missed one!" After another one of Deidara's clay bugs exploded, it created a huge pit which Gaara fell into. Gaara wasn't badly hurt but was trapped. "Damn it, I fell into this pit of his, what to do now…I know!" Deidara set up one more clay bird that flew right into the pit and exploded on contact. Deidara claimed even with the sand shield, Gaara would either be dead or badly hurt in which it was easy to kill him after. When the smoke cleared, Deidara noticed that Gaara had tunneled himself a new path and got away from the blast. Gaara appeared behind him and used his sand to push Deidara into the pit. "It's my turn Deidara!" Deidara knowing there was a tunnel used it but was cut off by Gaara's sand. Deidara was trapped. Gaara then buried Deidara 200 feet underground with the quicksand technique. Gaara could hear soft booms coming from the pit but eventually it stopped. Gaara had successfully defeated Deidara but was badly injured due to the fight. Naruto stopped by Gaara and asked what happened. "I won, Naruto, you take care of the rest, my job here is done." Naruto with a smile told Gaara to return to the hidden village of sand to heal up and thanks for helping them. With that, Gaara took his leave.

Jiraiya with the frog boss stared down his opponent Orochimaru with Manda. "Jiraiya, there is no point in you fighting any more; you're at your limit while I am no where near it." "Orochimaru, you've always underestimated my abilities and it's about time that I show you my full potential and the reason why I was named a Sannin just like you."

Meanwhile, Tsunade using her blades continued to cut through Kabuto and as Kabuto stated earlier, he'll regenerate as many time as he needed to. Tsunade then used the kage bushin no jutsu and made several Tsunade clones with the same blade. The clones attacked and once again Kabuto regenerated. "Tsunade-sama, this is pointless, I already told you that I can regenerate as many times as I need to." "Well then, we'll all have to cut you into pieces then, after that, you can't regenerate for sure!" For several minutes, the fight between Tsunade and Kabuto was going back and forth with no winner in sight. Tsunade had sliced the chakra circulatory system flow to kabuto's heart and Kabuto fell to the ground on his knees. Kabuto regenerated once more but used up more chakra has it been a vital area that needed healing. Kabuto then felt a sharp pain within him and realized what Tsunade had been doing all this time. She purposely made him waste his chakra regenerating and now he was at his limit. Tsunade approached her opponent and told him now it was pointless, with that Tsunade, using as much chakra as she could generate at the time, sent it all into the blade and chopped off kabuto's head and severing every other vital area in the human body.

Orochimaru noticed that his prize experiment patient was now dead. Tsunade had joined Jiraiya on top of the frog boss' head and told him that Kabuto was dead. However, Orochimaru told them Kabuto wasn't quite done yet and Tsunade turned around to see that Kabuto had mutated into a huge snake similar to Manda. "Tsunade-sama, this is my true form, I'll kill you now with everything I have. Kabuto began to glow when all of the sudden he stopped. Orochimaru wondered what was going on and it turned out that Naruto using the kage bushin no jutsu; charged up several Rasengans and attacked Kabuto. Kabuto fell over and Tsunade jumped over and used the chakra blade once more, slicing Kabuto completely in half with no chance of regenerating.

Orochimaru said that Kabuto was now dead, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Naruto were surprised by the fact that Orochimaru was now laughing. "I don't have to worry myself with such a weak subordinate now; I can use all my full power to kill you all!" "Kuchiyose no jutsu" and with that Tsunade had summon Katsui the slug to the battle and once again, the three Legendary Sannin were locked in a 3-way death battle.

A/N: Kabuto is dead along with Deidara. Kisame has summoned the fierce beast of the mist and is now planning to use it to eat the Konoha ninja. Will Jiraiya and Tsunade be able to defeat and kill their former teammate? Also, Sasuke and Itachi are still locked in a battle between brothers, who will prevail out of that fight. What is Jiraiya's secret jutsu? Will he use it against Orochimaru? Keep reading for the next installment.


	4. Sasuke's Strategies, Jiraiya's Finisher

Chapter 4: Sasuke's Strategies, Jiraiya's Finisher

Itachi stood there staring coldly into his brother's eyes, two Sharingan users who one had a hatred for the other so much that he obtained something that was legendary in the Uchiha clan. The method he used could have easily been obtained Itachi thought, but he decided to kill his best friend, his mentor. Sasuke, with his blood boiling began to attack Itachi with everything he had but to no prevail of even hitting his brother. "You're too weak, Sasuke, you'll never defeat me like that." "Shut up!" Sasuke shouted as he continued to attack.

Once again the legendary three were upon their summoning beasts in another show down just like they were three years earlier. "Naruto, go help your friends, we'll take it from here. Go!" "But…" was the only word he could say before Tsunade cut him off and told him to go! Naruto understood that Jiraiya and Tsunade had to take care of Orochimaru and that he couldn't interfere in their fight. Naruto took off and went to look for his friends who were taking care of Kisame.

With every move, every attack Sasuke made towards his brother, nothing was working let alone hitting. He figured the only way was to use that technique, but within him, he knew that there was a huge sacrifice that was needed. To use a combination technique of that caliber would take a large amount of chakra. Also in order to use that technique, he needed to trap Itachi which was easier said than done. Sasuke thought of a plan and decided to use it but there would only be one way to trap Itachi and Sasuke needed to call him for help. Sasuke knew that if he could get him to release his powers, it would give Itachi a moment where he would be trapped and then, Sasuke could attack him most likely killing his brother. But the fact that I already denied his help was now the problem, if I asked for his help; it would make him think that I always needed it and that I wasn't strong enough to take down Itachi myself. Sasuke decided that he would continue the fight alone, but if worse came to worse, he would ask for his help.

Naruto running quickly to where Kisame had released the water jutsu on his friends to find out that there was a huge lake there now. Naruto balancing on top of the water didn't see his friends in sight; in fact he thought they were under water let alone somewhere safe. "Damn it! Where is everyone?" While Naruto searched, he heard a faint voice that sounded familiar except it sounded like bubbles. Eventually, Naruto found out that Kisame had summoned the great shark of the mist, a prized summoning beast given to those who are worthy of mastering the Samehada. He saw behind Kisame that he had captured all his friends using the water cage technique with water clones. "Naruto, hand your kyuubi powers over to us and I'll release your friends, unharmed." Naruto didn't know what to do when Sakura, within the bubble told him to run. However, Naruto being the bonehead he is didn't understand a single word she said. Naruto told everyone that he'll save them one way or another. With that he used the kage bushin no jutsu to attack Kisame's water clones to free his friends from the cages. But Kisame wisely put a water barrier around them keeping them in the cage even though there were no more water clones holding the cages up. "I guess I have to use his powers." When Kisame heard those words, he was happy and smiled that he'll be able to see the full wrath of the kyuubi.

Naruto began charging up his kyuubi powers as it seemed to be the only way to save his friends. He had to get Kisame's attention away from his friends and on him; so Naruto thought of an idea. Kisame made water clones to hold up his barrier around the Konoha ninja and jumped on top of the beast of the mist to surf his way across to Naruto. Naruto had already transformed to a full powered kyuubi but with no tails, yet. Kisame charged in to use Samehada's ability to absorb chakra but Naruto was too fast for Kisame to even catch him. Kisame couldn't see Naruto anywhere in sight and commanded the beast to search under the water for him. The beast dove into the water and shortly after, the beast came right back out! Kisame confused at what had happened went over to where the beast had been flung, eventually a dark shadow rose out of the water and Kisame saw that Naruto had summoned Gamakichi who was now as big as the Gamabunta. Kisame threw Samehada at Naruto like a boomerang to find out the Naruto on top of Gamakichi was a clone. Kisame turned around to see that the real Naruto has freed his friends from the water prison and at the same time, got rid of the beast of the mist. "What's wrong Kisame? Fish out of water not a good thing?" Naruto exclaimed as he grinned. Kisame began to get angry as the Konoha ninja were once again together.

"Sasuke, this is utterly pointless, even with the Mangekyou Sharingan on your side, you still can't beat me." "There's no chance that I'm giving up, I didn't leave Konoha to train under Orochimaru for three years for nothing, and I swear I'm going to kill you!" "I guess that leaves me no choice, I'll have to kill you now since you are almost as powerful as I am, I'm going to finish off the Uchiha clan like I was suppose to 12 years ago!" Sasuke charged right for Itachi once again with another attack combination of taijutsu techniques and simple fire techniques, again to no prevail. Itachi laughed at the fact that Sasuke was using such mediocre techniques to kill the man once praised as the future of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke continued his simple attack formations then he used the first and only technique his father taught him. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." The attack hit a near by tree and set the surrounding forest with a great orange and red flame. Sasuke used the technique a second time aimed for Itachi but Itachi easily dodged the attack. Sasuke tried once more but from the air and aimed the technique at the ground. Itachi once again dodged it and the attack created a crater in the ground. Sasuke fell into the smoke and when the smoked cleared, "Kuchiyose no jutsu", Sasuke had summoned a large snake to the battle as an aid. The snake asked him why he had to fight; "Shut up you, I'm giving you the ultimate sacrifice, my brother." The snake overjoyed by the fact that he might get to eat an Uchiha set his mind straight to fight. Itachi stood back and stared at the huge snake eyes as they were red as blood.

"So it seems you learned how to summon beasts and since you trained with Orochimaru, snakes seem to be all that you can summon. However, even with that power on your side, you still won't beat me." "We'll see about it then!" Sasuke and his snake began their attack as the snake's swift movements were enough to catch up with Itachi's normal speed. Itachi decided that the snake must go and called upon the power of the Mangekyou Sharingan. "Amaterasu!" the black flames engulfed Sasuke's snake and when the debris cleared, Itachi saw that the saw shed it's skin. Itachi could feel the movement as the snake was trying to come from underneath him and barely dodged the snake's viscous fangs. Sasuke put his hands together and preformed the kage bushin no jutsu combination with the snake and created multiple snake clones along with Sasuke clones to go with them all. Itachi saw through the technique as if it were nothing and countered the attack using his old anbu sword accordingly. With only so many clones left, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu", Sasuke and his clones all used the technique at the same time and tried to trap Itachi in the flames. "Doton: Yomi Numa!" Sasuke created a swamp below the flames and once again burned the ground to harden it.

After all the smoke cleared, Sasuke saw that Itachi had once again escaped. Sasuke looked all around for him but couldn't see him at all. Then all of a sudden, Sasuke's clones all disappeared! Itachi came from behind the steam barely hurt. "Sasuke, that was a nice combination but it still isn't good enough to beat me." Sasuke tried to think of another plan but only thought of that one technique to beat him and he needed help from the one person he didn't want help from.

"Tsunade, I'm going to use that technique to finish this fight, it seems to be the only way." Tsunade with a confused look on her face looked over at Jiraiya's face to see his serious look. She knew that he taught him to use that technique but Jiraiya never tested it himself as he couldn't. Orochimaru staring at his former teammates seemed to have no idea of what Jiraiya was talking about but knew that it was important. Orochimaru commanded Manda to strike Gamabunta first then immediately go after Katsui. Gamabunta pulled out his blade and tried to cut Manda in half as Manda charged at him but with his speed Manda was able to get around Gamabunta and warp its tail around his body squeezing the life out. Manda added more pain as he bit into Gamabunta's skin infecting a poison. Jiraiya had no choice but to release Gamabunta before he died and he quickly summoned another frog to the battle, the armored frog. Manda tried biting into the armor frog but couldn't pierce through the armor even with his sharp fangs. Jiraiya used a technique to make the armor frog's metal plates thicker and Manda's fangs were beginning to sink into the metal. "Doton: Yomi Numa!" Jiraiya created a swamp under Manda to keep him in one spot. With Manda stuck, Jiraiya jumped on top of Manda. With Orochimaru and Jiraiya staring down at each other, Orochimaru extended his tongue to grab Jiraiya by the waist and pull him closer. Jiraiya using the opportunity quickly charged a Rasengan attack and hit Orochimaru. Orochimaru inflicted with pain released his tongue. Orochimaru got back up and struck Jiraiya with the hidden snake hand technique to hold his arms down but from behind, Jiraiya had created two clones who charged up their own Rasengans in their hands which hit Orochimaru's arms from behind. Orochimaru felt his hands burning due to the attack and couldn't move them very well. Orochimaru used his tongue to destroy the clones while Jiraiya once again hit Orochimaru with the Rasengan using both hands and drilled them into Orochimaru. With that, Jiraiya grabbed Orochimaru by the shoulders and released his final attack, "Fuuinjutsu:Shikifuujin." Orochimaru seemed scared after hearing Jiraiya call out that technique.

FLASHBACK (thoughts): "it's just like when I killed the Sandaime, he used that technique and I couldn't do anything about it. Is it going to happen again? Am I going to lose my arms or my entire soul? Will I perish from this world, no, I won't let it happen. I didn't let it happen last time and I'm not going to let it happen now!" END FLASHBACK

"This is the end, Orochimaru." With that, the death god once again made its appearance and recognized that Orochimaru was his prey again. Hahaha was all the death god had to say as the seals formed around its arm and the death god took his blade in the other arm. The death god pierced through Jiraiya and got a hold of Orochimaru's soul. Orochimaru scared began to see the death god again. "No way am I going to let you take me! The Sandaime couldn't, you think you can?" "There's no harm in trying but there is another who can do this technique and she'll sacrifice her life if she has to in order to extinguish your life from this world." Tsunade standing behind Jiraiya told him that you must do this for the sake of Konoha. Jiraiya told her he understood and now feels how the Sandaime felt when he used this technique. Tsunade put a gem on Jiraiya's back and began using her healing jutsu to force chakra into the crystal. Jiraiya told her "It's useless since this move will kill me. It doesn't matter how good a medical specialist you are; you can't cheat death." "Trust me; I can do something about it." Jiraiya understood and continued his technique to pull out Orochimaru's soul. Orochimaru screamed in pain as his soul was slowly coming out of his body ready for consumption.

A/N: Jiraiya is using the technique that was used on the kyuubi by the Yondaime, on Orochimaru's arms by the Sandaime; will Jiraiya succeed in completing the task that the Sandaime couldn't even do? Sasuke has successfully learned the Kuchiyose no jutsu and has a secret technique. What is the secret and who does he need help from to complete it? Will this technique be enough to kill Itachi as Sasuke says? Naruto and the rest of the Konoha ninja are ready to face Kisame, will their strength and abilities together be enough to beat the former Shinobi Swordsman of the mist? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Teamwork! Sasuke’s Move, Kyuubi Free

Chapter 5: Teamwork! Sasuke's Ultimate Technique, Kyuubi Released.

Naruto along with Sakura and everyone else stood tall as they all stared down Kisame. Kisame not being worried one bit swung Samehada at the ground crushing it leaving a small crater. "This is the end Kisame, with the power of Konoha here, you'll definitely die today!" "Oh? Is that so? If you KIDS think you can take me down; come and get me!" "Everyone here is confident in their abilities and together we will succeed, see you later Kisame!" with that everyone took their stance against the former swordsman of the mist. Team Asuma struck first as the Ino-Shika-Chou formation launched their attack with Shikamaru using the kage mane no jutsu in combination with the shadow neck hold. Ino manipulated Kisame's arms with the mind confusion technique and Chouji held down Kisame's legs with his double weight arm technique.

Next, Kiba and Akamaru turned into the double headed wolf to bite down on Kisame's neck while Shino released his bugs to drain his chakra. Naruto had asked Hinata to stay back as a defense just in case he broke free. Team Gai struck as Neji used the Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou and hit some of Kisame's tenketsus. Lee and Tenten stood back as their attacks wouldn't help at the moment. "Is that the best you got kiddies? Cause you're just wasting your time. See?" Naruto and Sakura looking confused looked at the captured Kisame closely to find out that Kisame used the kage bushin no jutsu and he had infused it with a good amount of chakra so it wouldn't disappear right away. Kisame attacked Naruto from behind but Hinata was able to guard some of the attack with her Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou. Hinata flew backwards into Naruto's arms. Naruto thanked Hinata for the save as Sakura attended to her fallen comrade's wounds. Everyone let go of the fake and it disappeared. "You put all that effort into stopping one clone? If that's all you got, then this will be easier than I thought! Hahaha!"

"Shut up! We'll kill you for sure now!" "Don't make me laugh Naruto. You guys can't beat me!" "We'll see about that!" Everyone began to surround Kisame as Kisame stabbed Samehada into the ground. Everyone was confused at why he did that. "My Samehada absorbs chakra from within a certain radius, it will absorb your chakra and you'll be too weak to fight and easy picking for me later!" After hearing that, everyone scattered, Shikamaru called everyone over to create a plan. The talk was over as Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee and Naruto took on the first line. Hinata and Shino were behind them and then there was Tenten, Ino and Sakura. Shikamaru figured that as long as they keep they're distance, they'll be fine and their chakra won't be absorbed. Lee using his speed circled around Kisame and eventually landed the upper cutting kick to blast Kisame in the air, Chouji grabbed his arms using his double weight technique just as Kiba and Akamaru attacked with the Gatsuuga, tearing off Kisame's Akatsuki uniform; Neji appeared in front of Kisame's face and launched his Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou attack in mid-air. As Kisame fell to the ground, Shikamaru used the combination of the kage mane no jutsu with the shadow neck hold to hold Kisame down. Naruto came charging in with an oodama Rasengan and sent shockwaves throughout Kisame's body, blasting him all the way back to where Kisame left Samehada. After Kisame got up, he felt that his arms were acting funny as Ino once again manipulated his arms. Neji appeared before Kisame again to perform the Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou one more time and Shino followed up but releasing his bugs to drain Kisame's chakra. Neji told Naruto that his skin was fragile now and not as tough as before. It should be easy to pierce through. Naruto called Sakura to come to the front line as Naruto created clones using the kage bushin no jutsu. Naruto asked her to create a chakra blade to cut through Kisame as he prepared another Rasengan attack. The clones picked up Sakura and she jumped aiming her chakra blade right for Kisame. However, Kisame had enough strength to break free from Ino's Technique and was able to get away. Naruto came from behind, but missed his Rasengan as Kisame dodged it.

"Damn it, he's too fast. It's like he got a speed boost from our attacks!" Just then, Sakura realized what Kisame had done. "Kisame," She shouted. "You absorbed our chakra slowly through the ground using Samehada and forced all of our chakra into your body when I was about to attack you, didn't you?" "Very good, brat, you figured out Samehada's special ability besides the ability to absorb chakra, it also has the ability to spread the chakra absorbed and send it straight to me when I think about it." Kisame turned the surrounding ground into a lake again with the water technique he used earlier. Naruto was looking around for a weak point or spot on Kisame but couldn't find one yet. Kiba and Akamaru attacked but to a failed attempt, as did Shino, Chouji and Neji. Naruto still watching as his friends were getting their asses kicked finally saw Kisame's weak point. Shikamaru also noticed and nodded his head in giving Naruto the go. Shikamaru used the kage mane no jutsu and Ino followed up by using her manipulation technique; Kisame saw their attacks and dodged. As Kiba, Neji, Chouji and Shino were attacking they noticed a shadow under the water, they knew it couldn't have been Shikamaru as he was just blasted away. Just then, a giant tongue came out of the water and grabbed Kisame's feet. "Damn it, what the hell is this? I can't move!" Naruto came blasting out of the water from behind Kisame and hit him with the Rasengan. Kisame screamed in pain but wasn't done yet. Neji followed one more time with the Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou. Kiba and Akamaru combined together to form the double headed wolf and attacked using the Gatsuuga. Shino used his bugs to drain any remaining chakra in Kisame. Shikamaru used the shadow neck hold to choke out Kisame as Ino manipulated his arms so he couldn't move. Chouji followed up with a chakra covered meat tank attack. Just as team Asuma were done, Sakura came in using his super strength and punched Kisame, Naruto used the kage bushin no jutsu and together with a clone, they used the oodama Rasengan (Mega Rasengan) which was doubled in size and struck Kisame. The Chakra was drilling through Kisame like a tree and Naruto forced more chakra into the attack and a bit of the kyuubi power came in just as Kisame was cut completely in half. Kisame was definitely dead now.

Naruto turned around to make sure that Kisame was really dead, then all of the sudden, Samehada came flying in about to hit Naruto, but, "Kage mane no jutsu," the big blade stopped inches away from Naruto. "Damn it, Naruto, you're always causing some kind of trouble." Samehada fell to the water surface and Kiba with Akamaru bit it in half crushing the sword letting it sink to the bottom of the lake. Naruto walked over to Kisame's body and realized he was still alive. "Damn you, kyuubi brat, if you didn't have your teammates, I definitely would have won and captured you." "Too Bad Kisame, hope you have fun in hell." Sakura walked over to see that Kisame was dead. "I'm going to make sure he's dead." Sakura created a chakra blade and sliced Kisame's dead body into smaller bits. Naruto looked confused but understood.

Everyone then gathered around Kisame's bits. "Thanks everyone", he walked over to Kiba who was carrying Hinata as she was injured in the fight. "Naruto-kun, are you ok? I tried my best to protect you." "I'm fine, Hinata, thank you for your help." Hinata blushed as Naruto thanked her. Hinata then fainted in Kiba's arms, "hey, Hinata, why do you always faint near Naruto?" Neji asked Naruto what else was going on around here and if there were any more enemies. Naruto replied saying that Sasuke is back taking on his brother Itachi in a battle to the death. He also mentioned that Tsunade and Jiraiya were fighting Orochimaru. Everyone was pretty shocked as to hear that two huge battles were going on. Naruto told them not to interfere in their battles as they would be hindrances; even he wasn't going to interfere. Sakura knew that if Naruto wasn't going to jump into one of the fights, it meant that he was telling the truth and those two battles were very dangerous for them to help in. Neji, Tenten and Lee decided that they will head back to Konoha as did Kiba, Shino and Hinata as they needed to get Hinata to the hospital. Shikamaru asked Naruto what he was going to do. He said he'll stay here but won't move from this spot just in case one of the battles break apart and one of the enemies comes his way. Sakura decided to stay with him. Shikamaru then decided that their team shall also head back home and that they'll see them there. Naruto and Sakura waved goodbye to everyone as they left the battlefield heading home to Konoha.

Orochimaru still in pain and unable to break free from the jutsu Jiraiya had placed on him stood there asking Jiraiya to let him go already. Jiraiya was determined to kill Orochimaru that he would sacrifice his life to kill him. Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya continuing her jutsu with the crystal she placed earlier on Jiraiya's back. Jiraiya told her he was going to die and that no matter what she did he'll die for Konoha knowing that Orochimaru is gone from the world never to disturb anyone, anywhere again. Tsunade told him to shut up and let her complete the jutsu. (Tsunade's thoughts) if this technique works, then I'll have figured out away to save a person using this forbidden technique! (End thought)

Sasuke was still fighting with Itachi as they're battle seemed to have no victor any time soon. Sasuke thought about his secret move again but kept thinking that he needed his help. He already told that person not to interfere but it looks like Sasuke doesn't have much of a choice left. Sasuke retreated from the fight for a moment. "Sasuke, are you going to run away? I thought you wanted to kill me? Either way, you can run, but you can't hide." Sasuke running towards the other parts of the battlefield saw Orochimaru with Tsunade and Jiraiya. He ignored them and then found the person who he needed help from. "Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see that Sasuke was running towards him. "I thought he didn't want my help." Sakura all confused looked at her two teammates, she was happy that Sasuke was alive but wasn't too happy that he called out for Naruto after what he did, leaving Konoha, and beating Naruto till he almost died. Sasuke landed near his two teammates. "Naruto, I know what I said earlier, telling you that I didn't want your help, but, now I think I need it." "Hmm, no way, I'm not getting involved in a fight that you should handle on your own! You said you wanted to kill him yourself and I'm going to let you." "You idiot, he's stronger than me, I can't do it alone. The one time I ask you for help and you refuse. You total moron! He's going to kill us you now!" "I like to see him try to beat me. I after all am what he is after. There's no way he'll kill me right away." Sakura then came between her teammates. "Hold it you two; Sasuke, I realized that you're asking Naruto for help but he doesn't want to fight Itachi right now. Naruto, Sasuke is asking for your help and you refuse right away? I thought you wanted to kill Itachi too!" "I don't care about killing Itachi, that's Sasuke's thing, but I do care about Konoha and my friends and if he tries to hurt them, I will kill him for sure." "Fine then you idiot, I'll fight him off myself." Sasuke left his teammates and as he was going back, Itachi appeared before him and trapped him in the world of Tsukuyomi. Stabbing him over and over again. Sasuke broke free releasing his own Mangekyou Sharingan but still fell backwards. He was low on chakra and knew that Itachi was near his limit, or at least he should be because he used the Mangekyou Sharingan too many times.

Sasuke decided that it was time to use his final technique, the secret one who he needed Naruto's help. He had just enough chakra for it and planed it out quickly in his head. Sasuke charged in with some taijutsu techniques as Itachi blocked them all, Sasuke attempted a spinning kick against Itachi but was grabbed, a spinning punch also blocked and grabbed. Itachi then realized that Sasuke had done this on purpose. Sasuke had used genjutsu binding on him and then used the Tsukuyomi. Itachi staring around in the world saw Sasuke before him. "Kuchiyose no jutsu," Sasuke had summoned his snake while in Tsukuyomi, the snake came towards Itachi but Itachi couldn't defend himself or move for that matter. This is it, Itachi, Sasuke charged up a Chidori and then "Amaterasu," Sasuke covered the Chidori in the power of Amaterasu. Sasuke attacked and pierced through Itachi leaving a hole in his body. After the effects of Tsukuyomi wore off, Itachi fell to the ground with the same hole he had in the Tsukuyomi. Sasuke thought he won and fell unconscious; he had lost most of his chakra and no longer had any strength left. After Sasuke fell unconscious, Itachi awoke striving with pain like none other; he had a hole in his body. He stood up for a second only to fall down a moment later. "Sasuke, I'd knew you would be able to kill me, but I'm not done yet. With that Itachi began to fill the hole with a nearby material. "This will only last a while, but, Sasuke, you've given me the death blow. I have just enough chakra left to make one final attempt at capturing the kyuubi. Itachi stood soon after and stared down at his fallen little brother.

"Naruto, maybe you should go help Sasuke. I know what he did to you and that was painful on everyone. At least go check on him." "Fine…" it seemed as though Naruto didn't want to bother but decided that he might as well check on him. Naruto left Sakura to go check on Sasuke. As he was searching he saw a body lying on the ground. He went over to the body and saw that it was Sasuke. He turned him over to see if he was still breathing, he was but it was faint. "You idiot…you should have helped me…Itachi's still alive somewhere I know it…stop him for me…" with that Sasuke fainted again. "Naruto-kun, the time as finally arrived for you to hand over the kyuubi spirit." Naruto was speechless; he didn't even make a response to Itachi. "Itachi went over to grab Naruto, then Itachi all of the sudden let go and saw that Naruto had indeed transformed using the kyuubi's powers. Naruto had transformed so much that four-tails immediately appeared and Naruto's form changed with it to make a small kyuubi. Itachi freaked out by the level of power. "This is the power of the kyuubi, magnificent!" Naruto felt the power; he felt the kyuubi's chakra flowing inside and outside. The transformation had completed and 3 seconds afterward; a large chakra hand came right for Itachi. Itachi still weak from his fight with Sasuke couldn't move. The chakra hand grabbed him and squeezed him. Itachi had no more chakra left and couldn't perform any seals with out his hands. "You, hurt Sasuke, you're going to pay for it!" With that the grip got stronger that Itachi could feel his bones breaking, every single one of them. Itachi screamed in the pain and with that a wave of blood spread among the battlefield. Naruto still couldn't control himself and began destroying anything he saw. The fifth and sixth tail made his appearance and Naruto transformed more, felling even more power within him.

"This is bad" Jiraiya exclaimed. Tsunade asked him what was wrong. "Naruto, you didn't…" "What did Naruto do now? Tsunade demanded an answer. "He released the kyuubi from his cage." Tsunade and even Orochimaru were shocked to hear that. "Hehehe, that kyuubi kid; Jiraiya, you know that if all nine tails show up, Naruto-kun will no longer exist in this world. He'll be the demon fox that terrorized Konoha so many years ago." "I know; Tsunade, we must believe in his powers to stop the kyuubi; but anyways, I believe that Naruto can stop himself and I'm not going to stop this to go check on him. I rather kill you off first!"

A/N: Sasuke released the ultimate technique combination of Chidori, Tsukuyomi, and Amaterasu but it wasn't enough for him to kill Itachi, Naruto has come in and released the full power of the kyuubi on Sasuke's behalf. Naruto killed Itachi with the power of kyuubi and is still powering up. Can Naruto stop the transformation before all nine tails show up? Can anyone stop Naruto for that matter? Jiraiya still has Orochimaru in the sealing technique. Tsunade has a technique that save a dying person? Will it work? Tune in for the next chapter.


	6. Friends Rule! Farewell! Rokudaime Named

Chapter 6: Friendship Prevails! Farewell. A Brightened Future.

A/N: bold kyuubi speech

Naruto completed the transformation of the fifth and sixth tail and destroyed the near by landscape. **"Finally, I can destroy this world and there isn't anyone to stop me" **"I'm not going to let you destroy this world. I'll stop you with my own power!" **"Go ahead and try, brat!" **Naruto began to break free from the kyuubi powers but he wasn't strong enough. **"Hahaha, I told you that you couldn't…stupid brat!" **Sakura was now worried about Naruto as he's been gone for quite some time. She decided to find him and to see if he was hurt. Sakura began to travel in the same direction Naruto had earlier to see that Sasuke was down and out. She went by his side and performed some medical ninjutsu on him until he was fine. She climbed up a nearby tree to see a huge beast with six tails made completely out of chakra. She immediately knew it was Naruto and went over to see him.

Jiraiya now had over 80 of Orochimaru's soul out of his body. Parts of his soul were already being eaten by the death god as the death god ate his soul before. Orochimaru's legs began to turn black like his arms did before. "Ah! This burning pain is back! Damn you Jiraiya!" Slowly, his soul was coming out a little bit at a time and it was only a matter of time that Jiraiya had his entire soul. Orochimaru again tried to break free using a jutsu but he couldn't even move his arms let alone form a seal. His entire body was disabled, there was nothing he could do except wait till Jiraiya ran out of strength to carry out the difficult jutsu. He stared at his former teammate and there was no giving up in his facial expressions. Orochimaru's soul was almost out at 89. The death god continued to pull out more and more. "Orochimaru, I'll see you on the other side. We can fight forever and there will never be a victor ever again!" "You can't. I won't let you take me over!" Jiraiya saw that the only part of Orochimaru's soul that needed to be pulled out was his head. He knew that the end was near.

Sakura ran towards her teammate wondering if he'll even recognize her. She didn't know what she could do for him. She thought about it but as she was going toward him, she was stopped. Sasuke had grabbed her shoulder. "I'll take care of Naruto, he's too powerful right now, there's nothing you can do to help him right now." "Sasuke, you'll get killed if you go over there alone. He won't recognize you; he'll kill you for sure!" "Maybe, but maybe this is my destiny. I wanted to kill Itachi and I couldn't do it. So I'm going to help Naruto even if I have to sacrifice my life to do it." Sasuke leapt towards Naruto with blazing speed and left Sakura in the dust behind him. The kyuubi continued to destroy anything in sight. It smashed the mountains, trees and crumbled the earth around.

Eventually, it was stopped by Sasuke's appearance. "Sasuke, get out of the way, you're going to get killed!" Naruto told Sasuke but it seemed that Naruto's voice wasn't able to come out. **"Stupid brat, he can't hear you, my power have engulfed your body and has pretty much taken over. There's nothing you can do."** Although Naruto's words couldn't get through to Sasuke, Sasuke's words did get through to Naruto. "Naruto, you're going to let this stupid fox control you? You might as well die here and now. What happened to the Naruto who never gave up and never went back on his words huh? You defeated Itachi and killed him for that matter. I thought you wanted me to kill him. But when you saw that I was down and out, you thought I was dead again and avenged my death right? Thanks, now it's my turn to save you!" "Kuchiyose no jutsu" Sasuke summoned his snake and road on top of its head. "You stupid snake, wrap around that chakra fox, squeeze it so tight that you burn off your layers of skin. I'll use that jutsu to protect you from the flames, so do it already." "Yes sir!" the snake replied. The snake attacked with extreme speed and wrapped around the kyuubi like Sasuke told him to. "Earth style jutsu, blazing heat protection, Amaterasu!" The snake was now covered in an earth encrusted shield covering and was also covered by the black fire of Amaterasu. **"No! This isn't happening, my power is being drained. How?"** "Sasuke's technique is one that sends things to another dimension. In other words, you stupid fox, he's sending your power to another dimension." **"This isn't going to happen!" **the kyuubi enraged couldn't do anything. "Oh, but it is. This is the end of your rampage stupid fox." Sasuke on the inside of the armor could feel Naruto's presence. "Hey, snake, you can stop now. Release the grip a bit but still hold on." "Yes sir!" the snake released the grip a little and Sasuke noticed that the number of tails were decreasing. It had six when he started and now it was down to two. "Naruto? Are you ok?" Naruto heard Sasuke's voice and then felt a sharp pain within him. **"You stupid brat, I'm not going to let you win! Not after all this time my powers have been suppressed."** The kyuubi's chakra began to grow again and Sasuke tried the technique he used earlier but it didn't work. The kyuubi's chakra had grown far too powerful for the technique. The chakra hit Sasuke and his snake away a good distance. **"Brat, I'm going to take over your body completely now and I will destroy your precious home like I was suppose to 16 years ago! There's no one that can seal me now." **The kyuubi chakra grew past the six tails from before and grew three more completing the kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox.

Jiraiya felt the presence of an evil chakra, along with Orochimaru and Tsunade. They all felt what should have been sealed. "It looks like your faith in that kid perished, Jiraiya. That horrible chakra is back and ready to terrorize this land." "Shut up, Orochimaru, do you remember what I told you three years ago when we found Tsunade? I told you that guts makes a great ninja, not some special blood line limit. He will succeed getting through this and I'm sad that I won't be able to see his cheerful face again. But now it's time to finally rid you from this world." Jiraiya charged all his remaining chakra into his hands and finally pulled out Orochimaru's soul. "Fuuin" the death god sliced the connection he had to Orochimaru and began eating his soul. Jiraiya fell backwards into Tsunade's arms and saw the seal form on his stomach. It was completely different from Naruto's as it was a complete seal with no access to get out. Orochimaru's body fell over and with his final breath, "Damn you, Jiraiya!" Jiraiya breathed deeply as the death god was finishing Orochimaru's soul, he went to grab Jiraiya's when the crystal Tsunade had placed earlier began to glow a bright green. The death god took the crystal instead and Jiraiya's eyes opened wide, "What's happening?" "My jutsu succeeded, instead of death, I place a chakra filled crystal on your back. In this case, the death god took the crystal and one more thing." Jiraiya looked at his hands to see they were getting more wrinkled. "My age, it's taking some life from me?" "To be precise, it's taking five years away from you, but, you're alive." "So… your jutsu takes some life away from me by making me older and takes a chakra sacrifice placed in an inanimate object, interesting." "The important thing is that you're alive and you're still here with me." Jiraiya with a confused look stared at Tsunade. "Huh? What do you me still here with me?" Tsunade blushed, "nothing, I didn't say that, Jiraiya, you're older than you think you must be losing your hearing." (Jiraiya thought) "I know what you said, I'm glad too." (End thought)

The kyuubi rampaged its way closer and closer to Konoha and soon it would be at its front gate. Sasuke tried to catch up to it but couldn't. Just then, Sasuke saw Sakura, Sakura told him that she rushed her way back to Konoha after he left to warn everyone. She told Sasuke that Iruka and the other teachers have already sent all the academy students and civilians to a safe area where they will stay with and protect them. Sasuke understood and told her that the tails have fully bloomed with all nine; "Naruto won't be able to recognize anyone which means…we'll have to destroy him." Sakura shocked to hear Sasuke say those words slapped him across the face. "The Sasuke I know would never say that to a friend. Even if he's out of control, his body is still there, it's only chakra after all that has surrounded his body. If Naruto was here, what would he do in this kind of situation?" Sasuke rubbed his face and thought. "He would want us to stop him before it reached Konoha; he cares too much for the village and is willing to sacrifice his life to save it. He would rather die for the sake of the village than give up and let it terrorize his home and friends." "That's the Sasuke I know, let's do it!" "Kuchiyose no jutsu" Sasuke summoned his snake again and Sakura summoned Katsui. "Katsui, we have to stop that fox before it reaches Konoha." "You too you stupid snake." "Understood" the two summoning beasts said.

Konoha was in sight as the kyuubi saw its village to terrorize. **"I'm finally here, there's no one who can stop me now."** "Hey, stupid fox; looks who's coming behind you fast!" **"What?"** "Sakura-chan, Sasuke, help me!" "Sasuke and Sakura had a short pause in their minds. "Did you just hear Naruto?" "Yeah, let's go!" the two teammates came behind the kyuubi as fast as they could when Sakura looked over at the Konoha gate. It seemed that every available ninja in Konoha came out to stop the rampaging fox. Sasuke saw Kakashi, Gai and everyone else. Kakashi commanded a few younger ninja to get back but stay here for support. They understood the command and then Gai told all the ANBU there to strike first as they are the ones on the front line. The Anbu proceeded with the order and tried to stop the raging beast. Sakura went up to the gate where the rest of the Konoha ninja were. "Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke's back. The beast you see is made from chakra so it only looks like the kyuubi but it's actually Naruto. Naruto can't control the power and it was released when he fought Itachi." "Itachi? Is he still alive?" "No, Uchiha Itachi is now dead along with Kisame, Deidara and I'm guessing Orochimaru and Kabuto." Kakashi shocked to hear the news had many questions but it wasn't the time to ask them. "Kakashi-sensei, what should we do?" "I don't know…we don't have anything that can…" "Kakashi!" Gai came over and whispered something into Kakashi's ear. Kakashi thought about what Gai had said and decided quickly that it was the only way. "Sakura, we're going to need your super strength. You see the path between the kyuubi and the gate?" "Yes." "We need you to smash that into a crater. But just before you fall, get Katsui to give you a boost and dispel her from the fight then an Anbu member will catch you. Understood?" "Yes." Sakura proceeded with Kakashi's plan she brought Katsui to the point where Kakashi told her to make the crater. Sakura jumped to the ground and began to punch it open, creating the crater. The ground below her then fell and Sakura jumped on top of Katsui who then gave her a boost like Kakashi told her to. The anbu member caught too and brought Sakura back to the gate. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you going to do with the crater?" "We're going to trap Naruto." At that point Sasuke had come over to the gate. Some of the other Konoha ninja stared at him coldly but being Sasuke, he ignored them. "Now Sasuke, as your former teacher, and leader, I need you to do something very important; you and Sakura together. I need you to talk to the kyuubi, talk to Naruto long enough to distract him and lure him here. We're preparing a sealing technique used to suppress evil chakra. Sasuke may remember it from when you first got the curse seal. Except this one is about a hundred times more powerful able to suppress a beast carrier's evil chakra." "Understood. The two young ninjas said."

Sasuke and Sakura went right for Naruto on top of Sasuke's snake. "Naruto!" Sakura had called out to her teammate. Naruto can you hear me?" Inside Naruto's mind, Naruto heard a faint but similar voice. He knew it was Sakura's and opened his eyes to see that they were there indeed calling out to him. Naruto still felt the kyuubi's power growing stronger. **"Stupid brat, there's nothing you can do to stop me I've taken over your body and am about to destroy your beloved village, hahaha." **"You idiot! You're going to give up and let that thing take over your body? Only a total moron would let that happen. Naruto, I've known you too long and I know you're not a total moron, sure, you're stupid at times but you're not a second rate ninja. You're a first rate ninja, the number one unpredictable ninja of the hidden village of Konoha. A ninja finally recognized by this village, by your fellow comrades and by me! You're my friend and I'm not going to let some stupid fox take over your body even if it means I have to die. I'll break your arms and legs before that though." Naruto heard Sasuke's words completely and thought in his head of ways to get out. "Naruto, come over here towards Konoha, we have something for you." Naruto heard Sakura and finally took control. "Hey stupid fox, it's time that you go back to the cage you're suppose to be in." **"I like to see you try!" **With that, Naruto began to charge his own chakra and the kyuubi began to get worried. **"Stop, you don't know what you're doing." **Naruto used his chakra to get some control over his body. Back at the gate, Neji appeared with Hinata. Kakashi asked to seek Naruto's chakra and see if he was coming yet. The both of them used their special ability of the Byakugan to find Naruto's chakra. They found it and told Kakashi of the small blue chakra leaking out from all of Naruto's chakra pores along with the gigantic red chakra surround the blue. "Naruto, you've finally gotten hold of yourself, good."

Naruto felt his own power now and broke free from the kyuubi's grasp on his body. "Let's go you stupid fox." Naruto ran forward and looked to his left to see Sakura and Sasuke right beside him. "Naruto there's a crater right ahead. Go into it!" Naruto heard Sakura's command not knowing what was going to happen but he understood the command and did as he was told. Naruto kept running forward until he saw the crater Sakura was talking about. **"Stop! You don't know what's going to happen and you're going to jump right into that thing? Are you crazy?"** "Hey, stupid fox, sometimes crazy things turn out good." Naruto then jumped into the crater and grabbed on to the walls using his chakra. Immediately afterwards, fourteen Anbu members along with ten Jounins surrounded the crater in a large circle. Sakura then noticed that five anbu members jumped across from one point to another throwing kunai at certain locations. While everyone one else had a scroll in their hands and they began chanting a speech that Sakura couldn't hear. Kakashi then commanded them to do it now as they were ready. All the Jounins and Anbu members then shouted out, "Fuuinjutsu: Evil Chakra suppressor" The technique used glowed a bright yellow with lines of chakra drawn from the points where the kunai were. "Sasuke look, the lines are drawing something out, a seal?" Sasuke looked over and noticed that Sakura was right and the lines were forming a symbol of some sort. They didn't know what the symbol was but the light was getting brighter and brighter, bright enough that Sakura and Sasuke couldn't see a thing. After a few minutes the light dimmed slowly and Sakura saw the symbol of the Konoha leaf just like the headbands and a crystal in the middle. When the lights were finally gone, everyone looked into the crater. By that time Sasuke had already dispelled his snake away and Sakura was right by the crater's edge.

Everyone waited to see if the technique had worked or not with everyone ready to strike if it didn't. A rock came bursting out of the crater to a blue claw; Kakashi freaked out and then made a weird face. The claw went back into the crater and Naruto jumped out of the crater normal. Kakashi approached Naruto and smacked him in the head. "Hey! What was that for?" "Being an idiot, like usual" was Kakashi's response. "You made that claw out of your own chakra to freak everyone out didn't you?" "Hahaha…I did." Sakura and Sasuke came over to see their teammate. Sakura gave Naruto a hug much to Kakashi and Sasuke's disbelief. Naruto blushed when he was hugged and stared up at Sasuke. "Thanks Sasuke, you really helped me back there, if it wasn't for you, I might have given up and let the kyuubi win." Naruto and Sasuke shook each other's hand and knocked each other's shoulders.

"Naruto, I need to see something. Lift up your shirt; I need to see the seal made by the Yondaime." Naruto did as Kakashi told him to and lifted his shirt up. The seal wasn't there. Kakashi then asked Naruto to mold a little chakra. Naruto again did as he was told and then the seal made by the Yondaime showed up. It had cracks in it to notify that the seal had been broken but around the original seal was one with scribbles around it with four lines pointing out, then the Konoha symbol with the crystal showed up on top of Naruto's belly button. "Kakashi-sensei, what is that seal?" "It's the evil chakra suppressor of the Yondaime. He created the first technique used, the Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuuin that originally sealed the kyuubi into your body. But he also created that one with some inspiration from the Shodaime's ability to suppress high chakra level. He created that one and told the third who then told me to use that jutsu on you when you got older. It's will permanently seal the kyuubi within you where you can no longer use his powers to fight, however his ability to heal you at extreme speed still has it's effect since your body is too use to that already. In other words, the kyuubi is gone from the world, sealed away forever within your body unable to come out no matter what." Naruto understood that the kyuubi was gone and that's all he cared about. Sakura attended to Naruto's minor physical injuries and asked Kakashi to summon a medical team to bring Naruto to the hospital. Naruto said he was fine but Sakura still made him go.

As Sakura and the medical team were bringing Naruto to the hospital, a large shadow overtook the area above the hospital. A frog had jumped above and landed in front of the hospital. "Ero-sennin?" "Hey Naruto, how's it going?" "Naruto! Were there any damages to the village? If there were, you're paying for them." "Tsunade oba-chan?" Sakura called out to the Hokage, "Tsunade-sama, there weren't any damages to the village; everything took place outside the village. Also Sasuke has returned." Tsunade and Jiraiya both had a shocked expression on their faces. Sasuke raised his hand to say hi. "Naruto, you idiot apprentice, you actually came through with your words and saved Sasuke." "Of course, a man never takes back his words and Naruto promised Sakura that he'd rescue him and he did. Even if it took him three years to do it." Naruto jumped up on top of the frog to see Jiraiya and saw that he was hurt pretty badly. "Ero-sennin, what happened between you and Orochimaru? Is he gone?" Jiraiya lifted his shirt to reveal the same seal marking Naruto had on his stomach. "He's gone, right here." Jiraiya pointed to his seal. Naruto saw the seal and asked, "Who sacrificed their life to seal Orochimaru into you?" "No one did, I performed the sealing technique and sealed him within myself." "But…I heard from Kakashi-sensei that when that sealing technique is used, the user dies, just like Sandaime." "Well, Tsunade figured out a new jutsu. To be used on people who perform this technique, she saves the users from death by giving the death god some life and chakra in exchange." "Wow! That's amazing Tsunade oba-chan" "Naruto, stop calling me an old lady!" "But it's true!" Tsunade began to get angry. "Ah! Sorry, I take it back. I don't want to die yet" Tsunade laughed it off and patted Naruto on the head.

Later that night, Tsunade gathered all of Konoha for an announcement of some sort. By that time, Naruto had healed up at the hospital, along with Sasuke and Jiraiya. Tsunade stood up at the top of the Hokage's office to make her announcement. "Everyone, recently, there have been many chains of event that happened in this village of Konoha. First and foremost, there was the attack by the Anbu "root" division which caused some stir in our village. Second, there was the attack of the Akatsuki who were seeking Uzumaki Naruto, in which we were also succeeded in taking care of. Orochimaru's death was taken care of by Jiraiya and me. The rest of the Akatsuki were taken out by the young Konoha ninja who bravely took on their opponents. However, these more current events have leaded me to decide the fate of some people in our village. Firstly, the Anbu members who were in the root division will lose their places in Anbu and be arrested until further notice. Uchiha Sasuke has returned to this village after leaving it for three years to train under Orochimaru. Although he is seen as a traitor to Konoha, we will accept him back under the condition that he promises to report any and all activities he plans on or does in the near future." Sasuke made a weird face and stared at the Hokage after hearing that announcement. "Also, I have arranged that anbu members directly under my command will escort Sasuke to where ever who goes for a short time until the village accepts his return. Finally, I have decided to choose a new Hokage today. The new Hokage won't take the seat of Hokage yet, but he or she will when the time comes." Naruto was bored out of his mind with the announcement that Tsunade was making, the new Hokage? It probably was going to be someone else; he wouldn't be made Hokage yet. "The Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha has been chosen with the advisors and fellow members of my council agreeing to the decision. The new Hokage will be…Uzumaki Naruto!" Everyone in Konoha was shocked to hear the decision. "YAY! I'm the new Hokage! Or at least I will be! YAY!" Sakura smacked Naruto in the head and told him to shut up. "The council and I have decided that Naruto is the best ninja fit for the job as he has accomplished quite a few things in these past few days. He has defeated two Akatsuki members including Uchiha Itachi who was the murderer of the Uchiha clan around ten years ago. We have decided to choose him without a doubt because we think he will make a fine Hokage in the future." The village fell silent for a moment but eventually claps could be heard and cheers as well. The future of Konoha looked brighter than ever.

A/N: Naruto has been named the Rokudaime Hokage. What Adventures and problems will occur in the future? The future looks bright for Konoha and the days to come afterward. Will love strike now that Sasuke is back in the village as the number one fangirl attraction? Check all out the new adventures in my next story titled, A Peaceful Life in Konoha!

_Kyuubi685 _


End file.
